The Code of The Time Lords
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: Can The Doctor, Amy and Rory & Of course his wife River song Stop The Rani and The Master on Destroying humanity and discovering The Code of The Time Lords. Shock discovers will Test people's Loyalty
1. Chapter 1

In the future there was The Master hiding out, he escaped the time lords, But he was shocked when he saw his former wife, Lucy Saxon Arrive , he knew that his wife was dead, So whoever this was had to be a Timelord, "Who are you?" asked The Master, "It's Me Your wife" said Lucy, "No She's Long Gone" said The Master, "Fine Well if you are going to be like that - Then Maybe I should Just tell you my Name we have met before " said Lucy, "Who are you?" asked The Master, "My Name is The Rani and I am back" said Lucy (The Rani) "Why have you taken the form of my wife?" asked The Master, "Because My original Form was dying the Timelords Banished me to earth My Tardis was crashing then I Regenerated into this form Lucy Saxon" said The Rani (Aka 'Lucy Saxon') , "Rani your back! So what is your evil Plan?" asked The Master, "Well The Doctor has not been seen ever since After The Doctor's Wedding So I Want information on The Doctor's friends" said The Rani (Aka 'Lucy Saxon), The Rani was prepared to put her plan into Action.

 **At The Tardis**

The Doctor had picked up River song from Stormcage, River was ready for another Adventure, but her Husband The Doctor was slowly Hacking into the news reports, "River they have got your parents" said The Doctor, The news reporter began to speak "Harold Saxon Aka The Master has Returned to power as Prime Minster and his wife Lucy Saxon Has Returned too" said The reporter, Little did everyone know that The new Lucy Saxon Is a time Lady.

 **The Tardis of The Rani,**

The Rani played Music and She ended up Dancing with the Master "This is our Future The Future of the time lords" said The Rani (Aka 'Lucy Saxon') The Rani Enjoyed using Lucy's Appearance because it means she could use the Master, Which kind of Made the Rani Married to the Master much to his disgust, "I Can feel Lucy ticking away inside of me Her thought about you " said The Rani as she began laughing, "What's so funny?" asked The Master, "Well with you in control of this planet as Prime Minster and me as Your wife sadly because I am Regenerated into her form" said The Rani, The Master Started to Kiss The Rani 'Lucy Saxon' , The Rani's Original Tardis was designed to look like a house.

 **River, And The Doctor.**

Lucy arrives , "Everyone Your orders Must Come from Mrs Lucy Saxon" ordered The Master, River song and The Doctor arrived, "arrest them" ordered 'Lucy Saxon' The Rani, "So Doctor we meet again" said 'Lucy Saxon' The Rani, "But your dead And you were in prison?" asked The Doctor, "Yes You are so Right Doctor Lucy Saxon My dear Wife was dead" said The Master as he enters Smirking.

"But This is a new era - I am The Rani" confessed 'Lucy Saxon' The Rani, "The Rani so How did you Regenerate into the Master's wife?" asked The Doctor, "Well I had someone work for me to get DNA From A Human who formed a connection with the Master and that was 'Lucy Saxon' I was reborn inside her The slow Regeneration Progress Took its time but At long last before The Prison base was on fire I became her I Became Lucy Saxon and she became me I Was The Rani Reborn" said The Rani ('Lucy Saxon') "Where's My parents?" asked River, "Oh Yes sweet River Song I Have been waiting for you for such a very long time Your Parents are safe I shall Take you to them" said The Master.

The Master Takes River to see Amy and Rory her parents, The Master Returns to his duties as Prime Minster, "Now Begin the Progress Rani" said The Master, as The Master and The Rani and The Doctor Joined hands , The Doctor felt his hands getting weak and He felt Regeneration energy coming out of his Body and entering A Projector , "Oh My dear Doctor you have fallen into my Trap" said 'Lucy Saxon' The Rani.

"What have you two done..." said The Doctor, "You have now uploaded Your Regeneration energy into The Minds of every living Human ever to be Existed on this Planet This is the Age of The new Timelords very soon The Humans will Receive this important gift they have a part to play in The Code of the Timelords" laughed 'Lucy Saxon' The Rani.


	2. Chapter 2 The Code of The Time Lords

The Rani has formed her new Race of people, The Master had ordered for all News reports to be closed down, The Rani 'Lucy Saxon' was on a talk show.

"We have the one and Only Mrs Lucy Saxon Joining us today Now Mrs Saxon people say that You are not of this world" laughed The Presenter, "Oh But That's right I am not of this world Everyone on this Planet will soon know the truth yesterday night the Time lord known as The Doctor Gave his Regeneration Energy up by Uploading it all to A Projection Device which will upload now" said The Rani 'Lucy Saxon'.

The Doctor was laying down as he felt weak and weak, The Rani had given Humans life of their own to lead, "Right for Now on This Planet is our planet This Planet belongs to us The Timelords" said The Rani 'Lucy Saxon' she shut the Talk show off, And all Humans were turned into Time Lords.

The Rani Grabs The Doctor, "Keep away from him!" shouted River, The Master Grabs River, "Oh River You silly Girl now you will Suffer we are taking you with the Doctor to help us work out what is The Code of the Time Lords" said The Rani 'Lucy Saxon' , The Master and The Rani arrived on a ship it was a Time lord ship "But there is nothing here" said The Master, "It's Over there Your so silly" said The Rani pointing to the Master a chair in wires, there was a Locket from the Timelords nothing was in it.

"It's Empty" said The Rani.


	3. Chapter 3 CODE OF TIMELORDS

The Doctor and River sat closely together , "So are you going to tell me what The Code of Time lords is?" asked River, "It is Said That When the time Lords battled in The Time war That The Girl who Waited for Time Gave them the Timelord Necklace when she was six years old she placed her heart's soul into the Necklace and she gave it to The Timelords It was said she was very Brave whoever she was and Then they returned her home to Planet earth" said The Doctor.

"It's me I am The Code of The Time lords" said River as she Confessed The Doctor slowly saw a tear forming into River's Eyes, "Why did you not tell me it was you?"" asked The Doctor, "Because you would have asked Questions" said River.

River placed the Necklace around her neck and she wired her brain to the Chair, which gave The Rani the impression of River Song being the code of Time Lords.

River Grabs The Master's hands "Do you really want Lucy Saxon your wife back" said River, "Yes it has been all I have ever wanted" said The Master, "Then stand back With the Doctor I am going to break The Necklace it will wipe out all Memories of the Time war and The Rani Will Return back to your home Planet in her original form And Lucy shall be brought back from the dead" said River.

"NOOOOOOOO!" SHOUTED THE RANI, The Master was shocked when Lucy Saxon Arrived back from the dead but he finally Kissed his wife, "Mrs Saxon Let's Go" said The Master returning to his Tardis" said The Master, "Doctor when we meet again it shall be on the off chance of Destroying your friends" laughed The Master.

"I wouldn't have it any other way come on River" said The Doctor as River enters The Tardis with Amy and Rory.

THE END...


End file.
